castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Thief
Thief's specialties include combo locking and basic juggling. Information Background Thieves are one of the most commonly seen enemies throughout the game. They first appear in the Barbarian War level, where a Thief is looting a dead Gray Knight body, this is also where the player(s) first get the Bow and Arrow to keep permanently. Secondly, they appear in the Barbarian Boss level; after the Barbarian Boss' health has been lowered significantly, they'll steal the Orange Princess, Green Princess, and Blue Princess. Thirdly, the Thieves will make a deal with Prince Philipe, the Industrial Prince with his Fencer bodyguard of sort in Forest Entrance; the deal being taking the Orange Princess to the Industrial Castle. The enemy making the deal in question, is a Beefy Thief. Fourthly, the Thieves are briefly seen taking the Green Princess and Blue Princess through the forest in Thieves' Forest during which, there are many Thieves waiting to ambush the player(s). Later on in the same level, the player(s) can see that they have their own little establishment of stolen things out in the open near the Troll Mother fight. 3 Thieves get scared off by the Troll Mother that was in the Abandoned Mill. Fifthly, the same Thieves that are taking the Green and Blue Princess notice the player(s) going through a river and try to stop the player(s) by shooting arrows at the player(s) in Rapids Ride. Next, the same exact Thieves that the player(s) have seen for 3 levels, sell the Green Princess to the Cyclops in which, the Conehead Groom tries to marry, and they also sell the Blue Princess to the Frost King for a damsel in distress in Tall Grass Field. Then, the Thieves can be seen throwing Bombs at the player(s) trying to prevent them from taking the Green Princess away from the Cyclops and they, the Green Princess, the Cyclops, and the player(s) had the Giant Troll trailing them from behind in Parade. Immediately afterwards, the player(s) encounter the Thieves looting the carriage that the Cyclops abandoned, and they are grouped up with a couple of Coneheads that come from the cave entrance to ambush the player(s) in Cyclops' Cave. Later on in the game, a Thief is resurrected in Wizard Castle Interior by the Necromancer in the Necromancer's Room. Finally, a Thief is shooting arrows at a target impressing the Blue Princess and making the Gray Knights around the Thief nervous in Barracks after the player(s) kill the Evil Wizard, get on the crystal, and sit through the End Credits in Final Battle. Description Thieves own all of the land in and around Thieves' Forest and when Thieves shoot arrows, they'll always move in a straight line never dropping midair. Thief, if your luck with obtaining the Snakey Staff is bad, is the best option for obtaining the weapon if you complete the game with him. Magic Splash Attack "Arrow Rain" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Arrows rain down from the sky to in front of the character in sets of three. Each upgrade level adds another set of three arrows. If maxed out and spammed, the Splash can stay out for a while, hitting any enemy or boss that comes towards it. Two things to watch for when using this Splash is that the delay is moderately long for an enemy to slip past it unharmed on say the Scarabs in Desert and again, the delay is long enough for an enemy to get off a hit if you don't react in time. A total of 8 characters (including Thief) share the same exact Splash Attack. Magic Projectile "Janbiya Toss" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A spinning janbiya used as a magic projectile; Thief and Stove Face share the same looking janbiya, which really doesn't mean much Air Projectile "Janbiya Toss" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A spinning janbiya used as a Magic Projectile. If you know how to use the Fly (Fastfall) Combo, you can spellweave Air Projectiles or if you also know how to use the Fly (Slowfall) Combo, you can again, spellweave Air Projectiles, but with potentially more space to spellweave. Thief and Stove Face share the same looking janbiya, which really doesn't mean much. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage^2 + Base Melee Damage^2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Dust Jump" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a dust effect that damages overlapped enemies. This can make starting up the Fly (Slowfall) Combo a whole lot easier. This Magic Jump also produces a unique sound that only Thief has out of all of the playable characters. Gallery Beefy thief.jpg|Beefy Thief; only appears in Forest Entrance. Bear Banner Thief.png|A thief wearing the Bear banner on the Tall Grass Field level. 32a1f04a4c69b64036a72cd67eb73a21.png|Thieves detecting the player in Cyclops' Cave. Tif.jpg|A limited time only head for the game Battleblock Theater. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.09.55.png|Iceskimo; a character that looks very similar to Thief. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.26.45.png|Snakey; the character that Thief unlocks after completing the game. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 18.59.45.png|Civilian; a reskin of Thief, except Civilian uses a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.19.02.png|Open Faced Gray Knight; a reskin of Thief, except Open Faced Gray Knight uses a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.20.25.png|Peasant; a reskin of Thief, except Peasant uses a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.28.31.png|Stove Face; a reskin of Thief. BeefyThief.png|Beefy sprite BOBtheif.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite 012.jpg|Thief's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller Trivia * Enemy thieves are the only characters in game who use bows and arrows above all other forms of attack, unless you get really close to them, in which they will rarely attack with their swords. * Thieves resemble Jawas from the Star Wars universe, a possible reference to the franchise. * Enemy thieves drop a bow upon death if the player does not yet have one. * Unlike most enemies, Thieves are able to pick up Gold and Food left behind from killing other enemies. They can also intercept food Hawkster, Owlet, and Zebra are bringing you. ** Ironically, the beefy Thief encountered at the Forest Entrance level cannot pick up food or Gold. * The Beefy Thief is the first Beefy enemy you actually fight, because the Beefy Barbarian only appears in cutscenes until the Necromancer boss fight. * The Thieves do not owe allegiance to any faction, they are employed primarily by the Barbarians; one is seen wearing the Bear banner. * The Thief's hood bears resemblance to the Iceskimo's hood because they are both tucked in. * On the Rapids Ride and Catfish levels, one of the objects floating in the water that you can jump on is a dead Thief. * Thief, Peasant, Civilian, Stove Face and Open Faced Gray Knight are re-skins of each other. Peasant, Civilian, and Open Faced Gray Knight have a different looking dagger however. * The Thief is a D Rank character. (D) * The Thief is sometimes referred to as "buttface", or "anusface". * The Thief is the only character with an item in his portrait. * The Thief is a star head in Battleblock Theater. * The Thief in the final barracks is able to kill you, allowing you to not have to kiss the Orange Princess. * The Thief is sometimes lovingly referred to as the buttface due to its hood's shape and the fact that it almost always attacks with arrows. See also *Playable Characters *Character Tiers *Weapons *Weapon Tiers *Thief Sword *Snakey *Thieves' Forest *Thieves' Arena Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Elemental